What Happens When I Spike Sasuke's Drink
by GaaraFangirl2112
Summary: What can I say, I was bored. Sasuke ends up in Narnia,and other characters from other shows fall from the sky. Please read. It really is funny. M for language. The original title was What Happens When GaaraFangirl2112 Spikes Sasuke's Drink. ONESHOT!


What happens when GaaraFangirl2112 spikes Sasuke's Drink

Oneshot

**A/N: 'Yasha is owned by HPfreak94. Not me. I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom, or Jimmy Neutron either. **

Sasuke opened his eyes very slowly. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, it was so dry. When he sat up, he realized that he was not in his house in Konaha, but a snowy forest with evergreens surrounding him. He also noted that he was sitting next to a lamppost.

"What the fuck is a lamppost doing in the middle of a forest. What the fuck am I doing in the middle of a forest?" Sasuke said aloud.

"Peter? Is that you?" A voice called out. Then a centaur appeared from the trees and stared down Sasuke. "Why you aren't Peter, Susan, Edmund or Lucy!" The centaur exclaimed.

"No, my name is Sasuke of Konaha. Now where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked.

"You are in the magical world of Narnia!" The centaur said. "And my name is Mr. Tummas."

"Great. Now tell me how to get out." Sasuke said. However, before Mr. Tummas could answer, another person fell from the sky. It was a boy with a large head with a doo that looked like a chocolate swirl. Three guesses who.

Jimmy Neutron stood up. "Where am I?" He thought aloud. Then he spotted Sasuke and Mr. Tummas. He did a double take on Mr. Tummas. And screamed.

"Impossible! A centaur! That's impossible! I thought they didn't exist! This is an amazing scientific discovery! I'll be famous!"

So Mr. Tummas had to deal with Jimmy almost glomping him while Sasuke stood up and looked around.

Then, what do you know, yet another person fell from the heavens and landed at Sasuke's feet. He had long silver hair and stunning amber eyes. You probably don't know who this is.

"Dude. Where am I?" 'Yasha asked as he stood and looked at Sasuke. "And who are you"

"I'm Sasuke of Konaha, that centaur over there is Mr. Tummas, and I don't know who Mr. Big Head over there is."

"My name is Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius!" Jimmy called over. He had ceased attacking Mr. Tummas.

"Rhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." 'Yasha said. "I still don't know where I am."

"Narnia." Sasuke said.

"And where's that?"

"No fucking clue.'

"I see."

And then, YET ANOTHER person fell from the sky. It was a boy with jet-black hair, a white tee with a red oval on it and jeans. Three guesses who.

"Wow." Said Danny when he had gotten up and looked around. "Where am-" He stopped when he saw Sasuke. "Sasuke! My man! What's up!" Danny said as he bumped fists with a grinning Sasuke.

"You two know each other?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

Sasuke and Danny looked at them with looks that said, 'Well, DUH!"

Finally, Mr. Tummas told everyone that to get back to their own worlds, they had to climb into the wardrobe.

"But according to my calculations, that really is scientifically impossible. But on the other hand, so is a centaur. I'll take my chances." Jimmy said.

So the four boys passed through the wardrobe. 'Yasha, Jimmy, and Danny landed safely, but Sasuke found himself lying in his bed. He sat up like a rocket.

"Oh, thank God. A dream." Sasuke panted.

Just then, the phone on his bedside table rang. "Uchiha Clan, Sasuke speaking." Sasuke said into the phone.

"Hey, Sasuke! It's Mr. Tummas! Fell free to drop by again anytime!" The line went dead.

"Holy shit." Sasuke whispered. He fainted.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

GaaraFangirl2112 hung up the phone and burst out laughing. She turned to her friends 'Yasha, Danny, and Jimmy.

"He thanks for helping me prank Sasuke." Gaarafangirl2112 thanked them.

They all laughed. A party followed, but 'Yasha had to go home early, as HPfreak94 had only loaned him to GaaraFangirl2112 for about an hour.

Sasuke, on the other hand, visited the village counselor, but it turned out to be Naruto, and he was in on the joke. Sasuke never did fully recover from the crack GaaraFangirl2112 had put in his Gatorade.


End file.
